Master Behind The Curtain
by skye dash
Summary: Ia hanya ingin melihat gadis brunette itu terpuruk dan tidak akan bangkit lagi, ia ingin agar mantra penenang sang gadis tak lagi berhasil. Kesalahan untuknya saat ia justru tenggelam dalam permainannya, dan menginginkan gadis brunette itu ada di sisinya selamanya, untuk pertama kalinya semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan. Fict Birthday for Moorena


**Master Behind The Curtain**

**Harry Potter belongs J.K Rowling**

**Need by Carrie Jones**

**Rated M for Contains**

_Happy Late Birthday For You Moo…_

Hermione mendesah, dia memandang Rose, manajernya dengan tatapan jengkel. sudah berulang kali ia menjelaskan pada gadis mungil yang ada di depannya ini bahwa ia tidak ingin menerima tawaran yang diajukan , tapi tetap saja, sang manajer memaksanya untuk menerima tawaran mereka.

"Aku tidak mau Rose. sudah aku katakan padamu berulang kali mereka bukan tontonan." Rose memutar kedua bola matanya, kebiasaan Hermione yang satu itu sudah menular padanya.

"Mione, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu mereka bukan tontonan─"

"Ka─"

"Dengarkan aku! jika kau menyetujui acara ini, maka secara tidak langsung kau akan memberi tahu pada dunia bahwa mereka _memang_ membutuhkan pertolongan. Jangan lupakan penggemarmu yang pasti akan turut menyumbang dana. Bayangkan itu Mione!" Hermione menggigit bibirnya. ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Rose itu benar. Jika ia menyetujui tawaran untuk mendokumentasikan setiap kegiatan amalnya di Afrika, dan menjadikannya sebuah acara televise, maka kemungkinan besar banyak sumbangan akan diarahkan ke negeri itu. Akan tetapi itu bertentangan dengan pedomannya bahwa beramal tidak seharusnya diperlihatkan di depan orang banyak. Hermione mengerang, Rose tak akan berhenti mendebatnya sampai ia berkata ya.

"Biarkan aku berpikir…." Rose menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menimbang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, omong-omong tadi Snape menelepon, besok pagi kita akan mulai syuting adeganmu dan Finnegan." Hermione mengerang mendengar perkataan Rose, "kenapa? Jangan bilang kau masih kesulitan mengekspresikan bagaimana seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta?" Mata Rose membulat tak percaya saat melihat Hermione tak memberikan bantahan satu kata _pun_ atas ucapannya. "Tenanglah, kau aktris berbakat. Kau pasti akan langsung bisa memerankan karakter itu begitu berada di depan kamera. Besok aku akan menjemputmu jam lima pagi, sebaiknya kau segera istirahat. _Bye_ Mione."

Hermione memandang kepergian Rose dengan kesal, kadang dia ingin mengutuk asisten mungilnya itu, terutama saat Rose menyerahkan pemecahan masalah krusial padanya. Seperti hari ini. Memangnya siapa yang tetap bersikeras untuk menerima tawaran peran Zara di film _Need_? Padahal dia sudah berulang-ulang berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa memerankan peran gadis yang jatuh cinta dan rela melakukan segalanya demi seorang pria. Bah, bagaimana bisa ia memerankan peran seperti itu, kalau ia sendiri tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya cinta.

Gadis brunette itu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, dan menutup matanya. Snape terkenal sebagai sutradara yang keras, ia bahkan tak ragu-ragu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam yang menyakitkan jika seorang aktor tidak bisa memerankan perannya dengan baik. Selama ini ia bisa terlepas dari amukan Snape karena mereka masih mengambil adegan awal, dimana Zara belum bertemu dengan Nick, pemuda yang nantinya membuat Zara jatuh cinta. Dan besok, adegan yang menjadi permasalahan itu akan dimulai. Hermione memang sudah banyak mencari referensi sejak ia akhirnya karena paksaaan Rose menerima peran Zara mengenai peran gadis yang jatuh cinta dari berbagai sumber, mulai dari membaca berbagai novel percintaan, ah tentu saja dia sudah membaca novel _Need_ yang digubah menjadi film itu berkali-kali sebelumnya, bahkan sampai menonton film-film percintaan lawas hingga terkini, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak percaya diri, karena ia yakin Snape akan langsung bisa melihat bahwa akting yang ia lakukan palsu. Hermione mengerang keras.

"Sudah kuduga, seharusnya aku tetap hanya mengambil peran di film dengan _genre action_."

…

Snape memandang adegan yang baru saja selesai di _take_, sutradara kawakan itu menghela nafas panjang, seperti yang ia duga adegan antara Zara dan Nick tidak memuaskannya… lagi. Mereka kini sudah mengambil adegan yang sama hingga enam kali, namun ia tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Sutradara berambut hitam legam itu melirik ke arah Hermione yang tengah berisitrahat dengan wajah kelelahan, mengingat mereka sudah mengambil adegan yang sama berulang-ulang. Sutradara kawakan itu, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hermione, sudah ia duga. Ia harus melakukan hal itu atau syuting tidak akan bisa berlanjut, bagaimanapun ia dikenal dengan ke _perfectsionist_annya.

"Granger." Hermione menoleh ke arah Snape, gadis brunette itu meneguk ludahnya gugup saat melihat tatapan tajam dari sutradara yang dihormatinya itu. Ia sadar, bahwa ia tidak bisa memerankan tokoh Zara secara maksimal di adegan tadi.

"Ma… maaf─"

"Lebih baik kau kembali, aku tidak membutuhkan aktris yang tidak bisa berperan." Mata Hermione membulat tak percaya, baru kali ini ia ditendang dari film karena ia tidak bisa berakting dengan baik. Gadis itu memandang kepergian sang sutradara dengan harapan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Snape, hanyalah gertakan.

"Syuting hari ini kita hentikan. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku merekam acting seorang aktris yang tidak becus memainkan perannya." Oh, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Snape selain dikenal dengan keperfeksionisannya, ia juga dikenal sebagai sutrada kejam, yang akan mendepak siapapun yang ia tidak sukai. Termasuk dirinya.

…

Ginny memandang Hermione yang tengah meringkuk di sofa dengan prihatin. Setiap gadis itu mengalami masalah, ia pasti pergi ke rumahnya dan Harry, kemudian meringkuk di sofa berwarna biru kesayangannya. Itu sudah berlangsung bahkan sebelum ia menikah dengan Harry, hal yang sempat membuatnya cemburu dulu. Ia sedang memasak, saat tiba-tiba saja bel rumahnya berdering. Saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja Hermione menubruknya dan dengan kecepatan super─oke mungkin ia berlebihan, langsung menuju ke arah sofa berwarna biru, dan bergulung disana, hingga saat ini. Itu berarti sudah tiga jam gadis itu meringkuk tanpa suara di sofa itu.

"Mione, ada apa?" tanyanya jengkel karena gadis itu tidak juga menceritakan masalahnya meski sudah berada di sofa itu selama berjam-jam.

"…."

"Mione!" Ginny berkacak pinggang, menatap Hermione yang tidak menjawabnya. Wanita berambut merah itu berdecak kesal. "Jika kau tidak berbicara, besok aku akan menyuruh Harry untuk membuang sofa ini." Seringai nampak di wajah istri Harry Potter itu saat melihat Hermione menggerakkan kepalanya, dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sembab.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya." Sahut Hermione dengan suara serak akibat menangis.

"Lihat saja nanti." Hermione tahu, terkadang kau tidak akan bisa melawan Ginny Potter, terutama jika dia mengetahui kelemahanmu. Hermione sangat menyukai sofa milik keluarga Potter ini. Dan ia tidak mau Ginny membuangnya karena ia tidak menceritakan masalahnya. Ginny tersenyum saat Hermione kini duduk di sofa, bukannya meringkuk seperti tadi. Wanita yang kini menyandang marga Potter itu duduk di samping sahabat suaminya. "Bagus, kini kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

…

Hermione menatap bangunan dua lantai yang ada di depannya dengan ragu. Setelah menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Ginny, istri sahabatnya itu memberinya sebuah alamat. Wanita itu berkata bahwa mungkin saja orang itu bisa menolongnya dan memberikan jalan keluar bagi masalahnya. Gadis itu mendesah mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Ginny kemarin.

_"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba berbicara dengan seorang psikolog?" Hermione berjengit saat mendengarkan ucapan Ginny._

_ "Aku tidak gila Ginny, lagipula menurutmu seorang psikolog bisa memberikan aku saran untuk memerankan karakter yang jatuh cinta?" Hermione memutar bola matanya, merasa bahwa ide yang dilontarkan Ginny sangatlah konyol. Ginny mendengus kesal._

_ "Seperti yang telah kau ceritakan, aku rasa permasalahanmu bukan hanya sekedar tidak bisa memerankan tokoh Alice─"_

_ "Zara." Potong Hermione. Ginny memutar bola matanya._

_ "Yeah, Alice, Zara, sama saja!" Hermione memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan temannya itu. "Tapi lebih karena kau tidak bisa memerankan karakter seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Itu karena kau tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria sebelumnya!" Ucap Ginny._

_ "Jangan salahkan aku, aku sibuk─"_

_ "Jangan mencari alasan! Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu bahwa alasan utama mengapa kau tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria bukan karena kesibukanmu itu." Ginny melihat ke arah Hermione yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, wanita itu mendenguskan nafas prihatin. Memang benar, sebagai artis yang cukup terkenal, dan berbagai kegiatan amal yang dilakukan gadis brunette itu membuat dia sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menjalin hubungan percintaan, akan tetapi Ginny tahu, bahwa permasalahan utama Hermione tidak menjalin hubungan percintaan bukanlah itu._

_ Perhatian Hermione teralihkan saat Ginny melangkahkan kakinya ke arah _buffet_ yang ada di sudut ruangan, gadis brunette itu mengerutkan dahinya, saat Ginny membuka salah satu laci, dan mengambil sebuah kartu kecil didalamnya._

_ "Saat menemani Harry ke acara reuni dengan teman semasa kuliahnya dulu, kami bertemu dengan teman lama Harry. Sepertinya Harry sempat sekilas membicarakan mengenai dirimu padanya, dia memberikanku ini. Harry bilang dia lulusan terbaik di angkatannya, dan mungkin dia bisa membantu masalahmu. Kau coba saja." ujar wanita mungil itu sambil memberikan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nama dan sebuah alamat ke Hermione. Gadis itu membaca nama yang tertera di kertas itu._

**Draco Malfoy, PhD, MSc.**

_ Malfoy… sepertinya nama itu tidak begitu asing._

"_Tenanglah, kau bilang saja bahwa kau teman Harry, aku yakin dia akan menutup mulutnya, sehingga rahasiamu aman. Lagipula bukannya ada kode etik kedokteran atau semacamnya, jadi dia tidak akan membocorkan masalahmu pada pers." Ginny menatap Hermione yang nampaknya masih ragu-ragu dengan sarannya. "Cobalah, kau percaya padaku dan Harry 'kan?" dengan berat hati Hermione memasukkan kertas yang diberikan Ginny kedalam kantung celananya._

_ "Baiklah…" ucap Hermione lirih._

Hermione menggigt bibir bagian bawahnya, ragu apakah sebaiknya ia memasuki bangunan yang terlihat mencurigakan itu, bagaimana tidak? bangunan di depannya berupa bangunan tua hampir roboh, yang memiliki cat putih kecoklatan karena kotor. Ah, mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali, dan beralasan bahwa ia tidak bisa menemukan bangunan yang tertulis di kertas itu. Gadis _brunette_ itu sedang berbalik saat dilihatnya ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan curiga, wajar saja mengingat saat ini ia sedang menggunakan kacamata _Dior_ besar yang menutupi hampir sebagian besar wajahnya, jangan lupakan scarf _Channel _ yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya, tak peduli semahal apa aksesoris yang ia kenakan, kini ia hanya tampak seperti seorang gadis aneh, Hermione sendiri sadar akan hal itu. Gadis itu berdeham sejenak dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah ke bangunan yang sejak tadi di tatapnya dengan skeptis itu sebelum sang wanita paruh baya yang menatapnya itu memanggil polisi, atau lebih buruk lagi—_pers!_ Hermione bergedik saat pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya. _Pers— Paparazzi! _Langkah gadis itu terhenti, dengan segera ia melongok ke arah kiri dan kanannya, ia bernafas lega saat tak mendapati sosok orang yang mencurigakan, selain wanita paruh baya yang kini menatapnya semakin curiga, dan nampaknya kini sedang mencari sesuatu di tas kanvas miliknya, mungkin akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggil polisi, tak mau memancing masalah, gadis itu _pun_ segera bergegas memasuki apartemen lusuh itu.

101…. 102…

Bagian dalam apartemen itu tak terlalu berbeda dengan kesan yang ditampilkannya diluar, kotor, tua, dan kumuh. Gadis itu sempat berpikir untuk kembali, jika ia tidak mengingat bahwa kini ia sudah terlanjur menaiki tangga hingga lantai kelima untuk mencari kamar nomor 111.

110…. 111…

Hermione menatap pintu kayu dengan cat coklat yang telah pudar dengan tulisan 111, tak ada bedanya dengan pintu-pintu kamar lain. Tak ada papan nama yang menunjukkan siapa sang penghuni kamar, hal yang lumrah mengingat semua apartemen kelas bawah di London seperti itu.

Gadis itu mengetuk pintu tua itu dengan perlahan, dan sedikit lega saat tak mendapati jawaban dari dalam kamar, setidaknya ia bisa beralasan kepada Ginny bahwa ia sudah pergi ke alamat yang ada di kartu nama, akan tetapi sayangnya tidak ada orang. Yah, salah sau alasan mengapa gadis brunette itu pergi ke apartemen lusuh ini karena ia tidak mau Ginny menasehatinya selama berjam-jam karena ia tidak menemua Draco Malfoy, sang psikolog. Saat gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali, tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut pirang platina. Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat sosok Hermione. Sebagai seorang _entertaint_ Hermione terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi entah mengapa saat merasakan tatapan yang diberikan pria itu padanya, ia menjadi gugup.

…

Draco Malfoy memarkir mobilnya, setelah membeli sebuah kamar di apartemen kelas bawah di daerah pinggiran London, dengan sengaja ia juga membeli sebuah mobil _mini cooper_, sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir mobil _Lamborghini_ kesayangannya rusak hanya gara-gara ia mermarkirnya di sebuah kawasan kumuh di pinggiran London. Ia ingat saat menyuruh Blaise mencarikannya sebuah kamar di apartemen lusuh, pemuda itu menatapnya seolah-olah ia memiliki tiga kepala.

"_Untuk apa?" Draco memandang mengejek ke arah Blaise._

"_Tentu saja untuk beristirahat Blaise, untuk apa aku membeli sebuah kamar apartemen jika tidak untuk melupakan kepenatan di sini?"_

"_Bukankah kau memiliki sebuah kondo mewah di Kepulauan Virgin?" Tanya Blaise skeptic._

"_Lalu?" ucapnya tak acuh. Blaise menatap Draco sesaat, nampaknya ia mencurigai Draco. Ia yakin bahwa pemuda itu memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Pemuda keturunan Italia itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan menyerah. Draco tidak akan menjelaskan apapun padanya jika ia memang tidak ingin menjelaskannya._

"_Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu sebuah apartemen di Belgravian."_

"_Ck, cukup sewakan aku sebuah kamar apartemen di pinggiran London. Ah, ini," ucap pemuda itu sambil memberikan kertas berisikan sebuah alamat._

"_Aku ingin kau menyewakanku kamar di situ. Urus saja masalah legalitas dan hal-hal remeh lain. Aku ingin menempatinya minggu ini." Setiap ucapan Draco padanya adalah perintah, permintaannya adalah mutlak, seaneh apapun itu. Maka, securiga apapun ia dengan niat Draco untuk menyewa sebuah kamar di apartemen lusuh di pinggiran kota, maka ia akan melakukannya._

Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kuri yang ada di apartemennya. Ia memandang sekeliling kamarnya, tak ada yang istimewa dengan kamar ini, apalagi bila dibandingkan dengan rumah mewah miliknya di wilayah Kensington, ia hanya mengisi apartemen sempit yang hanya memiliki satu kamar itu dengan sebuah meja kantor dengan kursi kulit tempat ia sekarang duduk, seperangkat sofa nyaman berukuran sedang, dan sebuah ranjang beralaskan satin, ia tidak ingin saat tidur di apartemen mainan ini tubuhnya terasa gatal.

Pria itu menyeringai. Seperti dugaan Blaise, ia memang memiliki maksud tersembunyi mengapa ia menyewa sebuah kamar di apartemen kumuh ini, dan ia tidak mengatakannya pada Blaise… belum. Ah, ia jadi teringat bahwa ia menyuruh Blaise untuk menyelesaikan masalah di Manchester. Pemuda berambut platina itu mengambil ponsel dari saku jasnya dan menghubungi nomor asisten yang sudah menjadi temannya selama 10 tahun terakhir ini.

"Halo—"

"Kau sudah mengurus masalah di Manchester?"

"Tentu saja, saat ini muatan yang kemarin menghilang itu sudah diketahui posisinya. Rupanya ada tikus yang berkhianat."

"Kau sudah mengurusnya?"

"Ia melarikan diri dengan komplotannya ke Boston, aku mengutus—"

_Knock… knock…_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu alamat ini kecuali Blaise dan… Harry Potter.

"Blaise, aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Ucap Draco, dan langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya tanpa menunggu sahutan dari asistennya itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Saat mendapati sesosok gadis berpakaian aneh, alih-alih teman sekaligus rivalnya itu, pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya heran. Mungkin gadis itu hendak bertemu dengan penghuni kamar apartemen ini sebelumnya.

"Ia sudah pindah tiga bulan yang lalu," ucap Draco. Pria itu hendak menutup pintu kamar apartemennya dan menelpon Blaise kembali, saat tangan gadis itu menahan pintu itu sehingga tertutup

"Draco Malfoy?" Tanya gadis aneh itu dengan suara pelan.

…

Hermione melirik ke sekitar ruangan dan berpendapat bahwa ruangan ini lumayan rapi, cat ruangan tampak baru, dan tidak terdapat retakan di sekitar dinding. Tatapan gadis itu terhenti ke sosok pria yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai. Saat pemuda itu menutup pintu apartemennya, karena mengira ia mencari orang lain, entah bagaimana ia yakin bahwa orang yang sedang ia cari adalah pria yang kini duduk di depannya.

"Duduk."

Tersadar bahwa sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri dan menatap sang pria dengan tatapan bodoh, ia segera duduk di sofa. Merasa masih diperhatikan dengan sang pria, gadis itu membuka kacamatanya dan melepaskan scarf yang membelit kepalanya. Sudah ia duga, penampilannya memang aneh.

"Erm… Aku Hermione, Hermione Granger. Harry memberitahuku bahwa kau… erm… bisa menolongku." Hermione mengutuk dirinya yang entah mengapa merasa gugup di depan pria yang bernama Draco Malfoy itu. Tapi, entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan aura penuh intimidasi yang dipancarkan oleh sang pria sejak ia memasuki apartemennya.

Draco mengamati gadis yang bernama Hermione Granger, sejak gadis itu membuka kacamata dan melepas scarf yang ia kenakan, ia langsung mengenalinya sebagai seorang aktris yang sering terlibat kegiatan kemanusian. Kegiatan bodoh, jika bisa ia katakan. Saat Harry menceritakan bahwa ia memiliki seorang sahabat yang memiliki sedikit masalah, ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang dimaksud adalah Hermione Granger.

"Ah… aku ingat." Ucap pria itu. "Kau gugup. Takut aku akan membocorkan masalahmu pada _pers_?" Tanyanya saat melihat sang gadis yang nampak gugup dan tak sanggup menatap langsung ke matanya. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya gadis itu merasa takut dengan aura intimidasi yang sengaja ia keluarkan, ia hanya ingin sedikit mempermainkan _sahabat _Harry. Bagaimanapun Harry bukanlah orang yang ia sukai saat kuliah, sayangnya pria itu sepertinya tidak sadar dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang kawan lama. Draco tersenyum sinis saat mengingatnya.

"Tidak, Harry percaya padamu, aku rasa itu berarti aku juga bisa percaya padamu." Membuat perhatian Draco kembali ke arahnya.

Naïf. Sama seperti Harry. Draco melirik ke arah Hermione mulai berani menatap langsung ke matanya, setelah mengucapkan nama Harry Potter, seolah-olah nama itu sebuah mantra yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Menarik. Ia ingin membuat gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu sangat menderita sehingga kehadiran seorang Harry Potter tak berpengaruh apa-apa lagi padanya.

Sebuah seringai terhias di bibirnya. Ia putuskan ia akan sedikit bermain dengan sang nona aktris, toh itu bisa mengisi waktu luangnya yang membosankan di apartemen lusuh ini. Lagipula ia ingin melihat wajah naïf Harry Potter terganti dengan wajah frustasi. Sudah ia katakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan pemuda yang memiliki luka berbentuk petir di dahinya itu kan?  
Seringai masih terpatri di wajahnya, saat mengamati sosok Hermione.

_Kau mainan baruku._

**TBC**

**a.n: **_Happy late birthday for you _Moo. Kayak yang gue bilang, fict ini hadiah fict part 1 buat lo, soalnya gue ga enak ama lo yang udah bikini gue banyak fict, Thanks for that anyway.

Untuk kalian yang secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja membaca fict yang menurut gue aneh ini, gue harap kalian para _readers_ bisa menikmatinya, maaf kalo mengecewakan.

_As always…_

_Last,but not least… please gimme Your comment, concrite, or maybe a flame about this fict… Really appreciate it_.

_Sincerely,_ Putri


End file.
